The long-term objectives for this project include the following: a general comprehensive understanding of the interrelationships of dentist and patient variables leading to effective dental care utilization; development of an array of behavioral technologies for reducing patient anxiety; and the development of effective training methods for dentists and staff which are designed to maximize patient satisfaction, anxiety reduction and compliance. The proposed research will focus on casual relationships among the variables of dentist and staff behaviors, patient anxiety, and patient satisfaction. Two experiments will be conducted. 1. The first study involves the utilization of individual instruction for dental residents in the development of behavioral skills shown to be associated with patient anxiety reduction and satisfaction. The effects of this instruction will be assessed in terms of its ability to increase satisfaction and reduce anxiety in patients during treatment. One-half of the patients will be exodontia cases and half will be restorative cases. A total of 96 patients will be involved in the first training phase of the study. A total of 160 patients from two different dental clinics will be studied during the evaluation phase. 2. The second study will be similar to the first in that dental assistants will be instructed in the use of behaviors designed to reduce anxiety and increase satisfaction in patients during treatment. Again, a total of 96 patients, half exodontia and half restorative cases, will be included in the training phase of the study. The evaluation of the training will involve an additional 160 patients from the hospital clinic population. These studies will be conducted in an adult dental patient population considered to be at risk -- patients with low incomes, many who are minority group members, those who usually seek care only when they are symptomatic.